


Christmas Distraction

by CaliKayeTylers



Series: A Very Reituki Christmas [2]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliKayeTylers/pseuds/CaliKayeTylers
Summary: Christmas time makes Ruki a bit melancholic. Reita tries to distract him from his thoughts.
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Series: A Very Reituki Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568845
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Christmas Distraction

“Was it everything you dreamed of?”

Ruki looked up from where he'd been taking off his makeup, meeting Reita's gaze in the mirror. The bassist looked tired but happy, his blond hair darkened from the water Uruha had dumped over his head not ten minutes ago. 

“No, it was more than I could have ever dreamed of. I'm...happy. I'm proud of all of us, but I just can't shake it, Kira. How many years have gone by and I still can't help but feel hurt? Every year it's the same thing; no matter how famous we become, how much I don't need anyone. Why do I even care? They obviously don't. And you...you have to deal with this. Aren't you tired of it yet? Why don't you go out with the guys tonight to celebrate? I think I'm just going to go home and sleep.” He said, unable to keep eye contact with his boyfriend. From the very beginning, he'd never deserved Reita, and in times like this, it was all too apparent that he never would. 

The bassist was quiet for a moment, wrapping his arms around Ruki’s neck and burying his face in his shoulder. Why wasn’t this enough? He had everything he’d ever wanted. Music, his band, fans, even Reita. There was absolutely nothing for him to complain about yet here he was, sulking, only ten minutes after playing one of the biggest shows they’d ever done. 

“I know you won’t listen, just like you haven’t any other year, but you don’t have to feel guilty for the way this time of year makes you feel. I don’t think it will ever matter how much time passes. You’re human. Of course you’d want to hear from your family at times like these. It’s okay to be upset, but Taka, I won’t let you go home alone like this and you know that as well. Besides, we’re not going home tonight. I have a little surprise for you. So let’s get out of these clothes so I can spend the rest of the night trying to cheer you up.” He finished, placing a kiss to Ruki’s cheek before going over to his bags. 

“I’m not really in the mood for surprises right now Akira. Even from you.” The vocalist admitted, proceeding to brush the stiff spray from his hair. All he really wanted was a hot shower and his bed. 

“It’s non-negotiable. Takanori, your parents are assholes. I’m not going to let their idiocy ruin our Christmas Eve together. I’m lucky enough to get to spend this time with you every year and I won’t waste a minute of it. And I know what you’re thinking, but I promise you will get a shower before anything else.”

Ruki almost smiled at that. It seemed Reita really did know him too well. He sighed though. If he had to go along with whatever plan his boyfriend had he might as well not stall any longer. 

_______________________________ 

  
  


Reita had blindfolded him. A loose cloth tied over his eyes the moment they'd got into his cherry red car. Ruki was trying his best not to seem put off by the whole thing but he had to assume the other saw right through him. What was this surprise anyway? And why would Reita plan something now, when he knew Ruki would be in a less than agreeable mood?

“Akira. Where are we going? Just tell me now so I can be pissed off now.” He said honestly, lifting his feet up to put them on the dashboard. For once, Reita didn't tell at him for mistreating his precious baby. 

“Taka, I know you're not in a good mood. I understand, but you don't have to be a dick. If you really want to just go home then fine. I'll drop you off and leave you to sulk in solitude, but I'm not coming back for a few days. I don't deserve to be treated like shit just because you are feeling abandoned by people who don't deserve a second of your time.” Reita replied, the words said carefully, like he'd been thinking about this for some time now. 

Ruki could feel tears gathering in his eyes, a few falling into the fabric wrapped around his face. It hurt like hell, but Reita was right. Trying to sniff back a full-blown breakdown, he shifted closer to the blond across the bench seat. Once their shoulders touched, he let out a breath and tried to relax. He half expected Reita to push him back over, but rough fingers threaded through his own and Ruki gripped Reita's hands with both of his own where it sat in his lap. 

“I love you Kira. I'm sorry for being such a bitch. Please, take me with you. Whatever you have planned, I want to be a part of it.” He whispered into the dark interior of the car.

A quick kiss was pressed to his temple. “I love you too. Just be patient.”

The rest of the ride was much more comfortable, and Ruki let himself relax, running his fingers over Reita's hands. Whatever was going to happen, he'd go with it, and not twenty minutes later Reita was helping him out of the car, leading him into some kind of building with an elevator. 

“Can I take the blindfold off now?” He asked as they stepped out of the elevator.

“Just a few more seconds. Stand right here…. Okay, you can take it off now.”

Ruki pulled the blindfold off his eyes, blinking in the brightness of the room. The moment he could properly see, tears sprang into his eyes. They stood just inside a hotel room. There was a Christmas tree in the corner, and white lights strung throughout the room as well as ribbons and other decorations. The room smelled like cinnamon spice and felt warm. The posts of the bed were even wrapped in red ribbons. The duvet of the giant bed was fluffy and dark red while the sheets were a pristine white. It was beautiful.

“Aki...did you do this?” He whispered, turning to look up the grinning blond.

“I did. The staff here helped a little. This is why I was late to the venue. There's one more thing too.” He said and Ruki watched as he pulled something from a bag on the other side of the bed. It was a long, thin box. His first thought was jewelry, but that wasn't Reita's style, and Ruki was fairly sure he knew what it was anyway, which made his heart pound in his ears. 

Every year since they'd got together, Reita had bought him a glass candy cane to hang on the small tree he had at home. They ranged in sizes but were all beautiful. He'd complained the first couple of years that Reita hadn't needed to buy him anything, but the third year he'd given up and now it was something he looked forward too. And sure enough, when he lifted the box lid, a sparkling glass candy cane lay on a bed of white velvet. 

“Thank you Aki. Thank you so much.” He said, going up on his toes to press a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. 

“It's no big deal. Someday you'll get tired of receiving these.”

Ruki shook his head. “I never will. I love every single one of them. I can't wait to have a whole tree full someday. A hundred of them!”

Reita was smiling again. “I may have to start buying them for your birthday then too.” He said, leaning down to kiss him again. “Why don’t you go take a shower; as long as you want. Then I’ll take a quick one and we’ll have the rest of the night to relax.”

“Sounds good. I’ll try not to take the whole night though.” Ruki teased, taking his bag into the bathroom. Reita had really pulled such a beautiful surprise together. The room, the present, and now...a fancy walk-in shower with heads in the ceiling and walls! Yeah, he really could spend all night in here, but Ruki had a feeling what was waiting for him back in that king-sized bed was even better than this shower so in the end he only wasted a little over half an hour. 

Wrapping himself up in one of the hotel’s white robes, Ruki left the bathroom to find Reita sitting beside the window, phone in hand. “Your turn.” 

Reita stood, grabbing his things before reaching out for him. He exhaled as the blonde’s lips teased his neck, one arm wrapped around his waist. “I love it when you just get out of the shower. You smell extra good and your skin is so warm and soft. I should have come in there with you.”

“Then we would have spent the whole night in there instead of this beautiful room you’ve set up. Don’t worry, I’ll be right here waiting for you.” He replied, patting his hand against Reita’s stomach to tell him to get going.

As soon as he was sure Reita wasn’t going to be popping back into the room, Ruki dug through his bag for the little surprise he had for his boyfriend. He hadn’t been sure where they would end up tonight since they still bounced between each others’ apartments even this many years later, so he’d packed everything before heading to the venue earlier. It didn’t bother him that they hadn’t moved in together. The majority of the time they were at one place or the other so it wasn’t as if they spent nights apart, and both apartments had come to feel like home. Besides, it was convenient considering they lived on opposite sides of town. Maybe someday they’d get a place together, but for now, this setup worked for them both. 

Ruki studied the red lace in his hands for a moment before bending down to slide the dark red panties up his legs. They felt so strange, but Uruha had helped him pick them out, telling him how good they would look with the whole outfit he’d planned for Reita. Lingerie shopping with the guitarist hadn’t been as awkward as he’d thought it would be. Uruha had more experience in these kinds of things considering how much of it he bought to feed Kai’s kink for lace and ribbons. Those were details he really hadn’t needed, but they hadn’t surprised him one bit. Their drummer liked pretty things, well, he liked to handcuff pretty things anyway, and Uruha in skimpy outfits truly fit that bill. 

Once he felt a little more comfortable, Ruki pulled on the white stockings that fit nicely around his thighs, not too tight, but they’d stay up for as long as he needed them too. The last piece to his outfit was a thick sweater. It was big, covering him to the top of his stockings, and Christmas colors. It had a reindeer in the middle whose nose stuck out. He’d altered it a bit, fitting a strap of fabric over the nose, just like the one Reita wore on stage, and he’d had a customized sound put in for when the nose was squeezed. He’d known Reita long enough to see that expensive lingerie wasn’t really what he liked. The little bit he’d bought would be appreciated, but his boyfriend preferred cute things to sexy, which was why he’d bought the sweater and stockings that were thick instead of sheer. The perfect mix of sexy and cute that he knew Reita in all his dorkiness would love. 

Knowing Reita would take just as long as he had, if not longer, Ruki pulled back the covers and crawled into the tall bed, laying back against the soft pillows. He let his eyes roam over the room, he the decorations highlighted by the soft glow of the lights. Reita really had done such a beautiful job. It had been a long time since they'd had a romantic night. Neither of them felt it all that necessary, but he had to admit this was nice. Hell, any chance he was able to spend time alone with Reita he considered a blessing with their busy schedules. 

Musing over their live and the evening in general, Ruki twirled his candy cane around in his hands. This one was bigger than the others he'd received and smooth. The way the liquid looking colors caught the light made it shine and an idea popped into his head. The cane was bigger around than his fingers, but not too big, and it had no sharp edges… Reita wouldn't be angry, right? His boyfriend always joked that he should have started a tradition of buying a useful present, Ruki just wanted to show him how useful this one was. 

Making up his mind, Ruki reached for the peppermint flavoured lube he'd put on the nightstand then leaned back so he could pull his knees up a bit and spread his legs. He hadn't really done this to himself in a while since Reita was always happy to oblige, but he could feel himself getting hard at just the thought. For now, he ignored his growing erection in favor of pouring a little bit of the lube onto his fingertips. Just the feeling of his slick fingers rubbing over his tight hole had him shivering in anticipation. Soon enough Reita would be out of the shower and then he wouldn’t have to wait much longer for what he really wanted. 

_ No reason not to be prepared though _ . 

A warm fluttery feeling took up residence in his chest as he covered the long end of the candy cane with the sweet smelling lube. He and Reita had never used toys before, had never had much of a use for them, so this was somewhat new to him, and Ruki felt a second of hesitation before blowing out a deep breath, pulling the lace panties to the side, and slowly slipping the end of the candy cane inside himself. It was definitely bigger than his fingers and though not quite as big as his boyfriend, it was cold and unyielding, causing him to break out in goosebumps all over his skin. By the time he had the four or so long inches pushed in, his chest was heaving and he squirmed a bit to try to make it less uncomfortable. The glass was slowly warming up to his own temperature and before long he was able to use the curved end as a handle and give himself a few experimental thrusts. 

By the time the shower cut off, Ruki was falling apart, imagining it was his boyfriend's cock nudging at his sweet spot over and over. It took everything he had to stay quiet when the bathroom door opened. 

“Aki, could you help me with something?” He called out when the blonde didn't emerge from the room. 

“Yeah, just a second. I'm drying my hair.” The bassist called back. 

“But Akiiii-chan, it's important.” That would get his attention. And sure enough the other came out of the bathroom, towel running over his hair. 

“Aki-chan? You never call me th- oh holy  _ fuck.  _ Taka…” His voice trailed off as his eyes zeroed in on the way Ruki shallowly thrust the candy cane and the towel dropped to the floor. No, he wasn't going to be angry, judging by the way his tight boxers did nothing to hide how aroused he became the longer he watched the show Ruki was putting on for him. 

Ruki whimpered, his knees coming together more as his back arched. “Need your help.”

“Yeah...yeah, you do.” Reita mumbled, eyes never leaving him as he crawled onto the bed, fitting himself between Ruki’s thighs like that was the only place he belonged, and as far as either of them were concerned, it was. 

Ruki raised his head as soft lips brushed over his own, but they didn’t stay long, drifting down the side of his cheek, further to his neck. As he kissed him, Reita pressed him further into the pillows, their chests now flush together and with just a little more-

“ _ WE ROCK.” _

Reita pulled back, staring down at him in confusion and Ruki burst out into a fit of giggles. 

“What the hell was that?”

Ruki pinched the nose of the reindeer on his sweater and they once again heard Reita’s voice proclaiming how much they rocked. For the first time the bassist actually took in the front of his shirt and the biggest lopsided grin appeared on his face as he ran a finger unconsciously over his own nose where the cloth usually was. 

“I love you. You know that? I love you, I love you.” He continued, peppering kisses across Ruki’s face until the vocalist was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. “You’re so perfect Taka. I know you don’t think so, but for me, you are completely and totally perfect.”

“Stooooop it, Aki. Come on, don’t talk about how much you love me. Show me.” He whispered, his hands coming up to frame the bassist’s face. 

“With pleasure.” Reita replied cheekily, taking ahold of the candy cane’s end and testing it with a few easy thrusts. Ruki’s fingers dug into damp blond hair as he rolled his hips to meet the intrusion, but Reita was too busy leaving bruises along his neck to protest. 

“Aki…” He breathed out, unable to stop himself from squirming as the blonde slipped the candy cane all the way out, leaving him feeling too empty, but before he could complain one long finger replaced it, curling expertly to hit all the right places. Ruki tossed his head back, a moan caught in his throat. Part of him wanted to cum just like this. Reita’s fingers were so long and strong, they always drove him crazy. 

“Feel okay?” Reita’s voice was already deep and hearing it so full of lust only made Ruki feel hotter like his body was literally on fire. All he could do was nod and watch when his boyfriend moved away just enough to pull the lace underwear down and lick at his cock as it was freed. The feeling of Reita’s hot mouth mixed with the digit prodding deeper into his ass was almost too much. 

“Stop! Aki stop, stop.” Reita lift his head, a questioning look in his eyes. “Want you. Please?”

Reita understood, taking the time to strip out of his boxers. “Turn over.”

Ruki didn’t argue, rolling over and getting up on his hands and knees. He watched over his shoulder as Reita smiled at the little bottle of lube before pouring a generous amount in his hand and stroking himself a few times. 

“Peppermint. Very Christmasy of you.” He teased, the head of his cock pressing tight to his ass. Ruki tried to press back, impatient to be filled again, but Reita wasn’t having it. Instead, he was taking his time, pushing the back of his sweater up and leaving hot little kisses all over his lower back. A hot tongue licked a stripe up his spine as his muscles relaxed and he was finally able to feel the blonde’s cock sliding ever so slowly into him. 

Reita was panting against his ear, one hand pressed to Ruki’s stomach to help hold him up. “How do you always feel so good?” He whispered, warm breath tickling his ear. Ruki knew he wasn’t looking for a response but the rhetorical question left pride blooming in his chest. Any form of praise he earned from his boyfriend always made him feel good, no matter what the compliment was for. 

In an attempt to get Reita to move, Ruki pulled away from him a bit before pushing back again. Every drag of friction inside him left his knees and arms shaking, his head falling down to his chest. Reita twisted his hands into the sides of the lace panties, using them to pull him back with bruising force. The moment Reita hit that perfect spot his arms gave out, face being buried into the pillows as his boyfriend took advantage of the angle and rode him harder. It was borderline painful, taking him so deep like this, but Ruki wasn’t about to complain. Especially as Reita’s hand lowered to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Ruki was all out moaning now, his mouth open, trying to take in more air as every muscle in his body tightened. 

“Takan...ori. Come here.” 

Ruki whined as Reita pulled him up and turned his head until their lips could meet again. The blonde took his bottom lip between his teeth and Ruki lost it, heat blasting over his skin as he came over Reita’s still moving hand. Reita wasn’t far behind, the sexiest groan leaving his lips as his hips stilled, pressed tight to his ass. Ruki couldn’t breathe, but as usual, Reita took care of him, moving him until they could lay down. He could feel the other’s cock still inside him but knew that, sadly, it wouldn’t last much longer. A hand was caressing his side as their heartbeats slowed back to a normal pace and Ruki couldn’t keep himself from smiling despite exhaustion finally taking him over. It had been a long day and now his body was ready for much needed sleep. 

With too much effort, Ruki reached down to pull the stockings off his legs and toss them to the floor before turning to cuddle back up against Reita’s chest. 

“Are you sleepy?” The bassist asked, his eyes half-closed. 

Ruki nodded. “I am. Aki, thank you for all of this.”

“I didn’t...I didn’t bring you here just to have sex, Taka. Honestly.” 

The vocalist chuckled, leaning up to kiss the tip of Reita’s nose. “I know you didn’t, but I’m not complaining. This was the best Christmas present. All of it.”

Reita smiled, but his eyes had fallen close. “You’re the best present I’ve ever been given. I love you so m…” A soft snore ruined the end of the sentence but Ruki didn’t need to hear it.

He watched his boyfriend sleep for a few more minutes, just enjoying the closeness, before lying back down and closing his eyes. The melancholy he’d felt earlier now felt like a distant memory that no longer pertained to his life. He had everything he could ever want right here. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
